Beyblade Wiki:Chat Policy
Beyblade Wiki's Chat Policy correlates with the rules of the chat room, where by pursuing this further, documents how disputes, rules and behavior should follow. Last Updated: June 27, 2014 #Spamming is not acceptable, even if it is performed to gain attention. #Page clearing, by a long gap or by repeated spamming, is not permitted under all circumstances. If you post something on the chat, it is on the internet and no longer belongs to you. #You will be issued two warnings before you are banned. A warning is given in the form of a kick, and the Chat Moderator will explain what the warning was for. ##In spite of this, two warnings will not always be given. More severe actions will receive an instant ban. #If an argument occurs on the mainstream chat, a Chat Moderator or administrator is expected to resolve and put an end to the argument. Participants should be issued warnings and asked to take it to PM (private messaging) or stop. #Posting anything in mainstream chat that is meant to remain private especially from private messages is strictly prohibited and you will receive a ban. #Discussing and/or posting links to third-party chats, such as Tinychat, is not permitted. Beyblade Wiki chat is a chat in itself so there should not be any links that drive users away from here to external ones. Disobeying this rule will result in a warning and potentially a temporary ban. #Role-playing Beybattles should not take place on this chat. If you would like to, please do so at Beyblade Fanon Wiki. Any attempts in this wiki's chat will result in a warning. #Mini-modding is not permitted. While we appreciate the help, there are designated Chat Moderators to do this job. Informing them on a wrongdoing is fine, but taking action yourself is not permitted. #Treat everyone with respect. Nobody is like dirt as you are all human beings (and bots!). Disrespect will be highly regarded and you will receive a warning and/or kick(ban) depending on the nature of it. #Chat Moderators and administrators are on this wiki for a reason! If you have a problem with another user, speak to them about it. Don't try and solve it yourself else you risk making things worse! #Beyblade Wiki follows a zero-tolerance policy on profanity. If you are caught using it on mainstream chat, you will instantly be issued with a warning. While in private messaging, if they complain about it and provide evidence of you doing so, you will receive a warning. For this rule, we will be following American English standards. #Absence of a Chat Moderator or administrator is not a signal to disobey the rules. If you are found to have disobeyed the rules in the absence of a moderator or administrator and someone reports it, you will be issued an instant 24 hour ban, regardless of who you are. #Inappropriate discussions, including sexual, religious and drug discussions, will not be tolerated. Pertaining in conversations like this will put you on your final warning, and may even jump straight to a ban if you play a severe enough role. ##In addition, the same rules apply for private messaging. However, while we cannot monitor private messaging, should someone report this, action will be taken. #Sockpuppeting is not allowed under any circumstances. While Wikia itself approves of using multiple accounts, we will not tolerate it without good reason. The sockpuppet account will be instantly banned. #Racism, sexism, ageism and mentalism (among others) will not be tolerated, and warnings will be issued. #While trolling can be regarded as funny, there is a limit to it. Malicious trolling will not always be tolerated. Severe and/or frequent cases will earn you a warning. #Administrators and Chat Moderators are affected by these rules as well, but they may break them with a justified reason for doing so. The reason must be considered justified by a fellow moderator. #If possible, Chat Moderators and admins are expected to help fellow moderators and administrators in enforcing and settling any of these rules. Chat